Medical science continues to discover increasing evidence of the importance of proper skin care. For example, it has become clear that sunlight can damage a person's skin if the person's skin is repeatedly exposed to sunlight, i.e., if the person habitually remains outdoors without protective covering, e.g., clothing or suntan lotion. Such damage can include premature wrinkling and aging of the skin, and in some cases can lead to skin cancer.
While proper skin care can have remedial effects in alleviating or preventing skin damage, it can also have salubrious effects in restoring damaged skin and maintaining healthy skin. Not surprisingly, it may be desirable or necessary for a person to use a variety of skin treatment substances, depending on the particular need of the person and purpose of the skin treatment.
Accordingly, a large number of skin treatment substances are currently on the market. These substances include suntan lotions and oils, skin cleansers, skin conditioners, and so on. Typically, a person applies the desired skin treatment substance by hand, i.e., by rubbing the skin treatment substance into his or her skin.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult for a person to apply skin treatment substances to his or her own back, because it is anatomically difficult for most people to reach by hand large areas of their backs. Nevertheless, proper skin care of the back is important. Accordingly, it is not unusual for a person to receive assistance in applying skin care substances to his or her back, but such assistance is not always available or desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for enabling a person to personally apply skin treatments to his or her back. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for enabling a person to apply a variety of skin care products to his or her back. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for proper skin care of the back which is easy to use and cost effective to manufacture.